


Witherknit

by VaporLace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporLace/pseuds/VaporLace
Summary: A battle with one of Nidhogg's brood leaving one of their number mortally wounded, the party take solace in a cavern during their ascent toward Hraesvelgr's lair.
Relationships: Ysayle Dangoulain/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Witherknit

_Hahn stirred. Eyes opening, she saw the clouds of her own breath. Sitting forward, she seized – a sharp pain radiated from a single point of fire in her side, and she remembered._

Tioman, Nidhogg’s bride, lashed out in her death throes – the party was victorious, but even a dead snake can still bite, and as they shook off the harrowing nature of battle, they’d all let their guard down a moment too soon. In a rush, Tioman lashed out at Ysayle, and Hahn, foolish as it was, leapt forward, throwing her out of the way as Nidhogg’s dying concubine doled out her vengeance in the form of clamping jaws that easily creased and tore the Scholar’s nominal armor.

Estinien set quickly to his work, driving his lance whole-heart through the Dragon’s skull, the force of jerking it free unclenching the creature’s fangs from Hahn’s side. But open wounds and blood were not the only threat here. Black bile oozed along with Hahn’s own blue-red blood, signifying something worse.

“Elfsbane.” Both Ysayle and Estinien remarked, nearly in tandem – a rare agreement betwixt the two – “Venom.” Ysayle continued, explaining to the others.

“I’ll be fine.” Hahn said, her tone of cocky confidence betrayed by its faltering tone and strength. “Bit of poison never hurts – I’ve been to Aurum V-val-Ah!” She seized up, clutching at her side at first before a series of fits and starts overtook her. Alphinaud and Estinien moved to restrain her but Ysayle snatched the younger back before warning off the dragoon. “No, don’t hold her, let her shake, she risks snapping bones if restrained.”

Ysayle shifted position, taking the Warrior of Light’s head in her lap, stroking at her cheeks, shushing her as a mother would a babe before looking towards the summit, fingers stroking Lockeforte’s dirty hair while worry overtook her features. “We’ll need to find shelter quickly, but not here. No doubt Tioman’s children will come to mourn their mother and woe betide us all if we’re here when they arrive.”

“What of the Eorzean?” Estinien spat. “You’d leave them here to die?”

“Obviously not.” Ysayle said, quelling a shout of disbelief from Alphinaud before it even had time to fully surface. “The venom works quickly. There is a remedy, but we must needs find it quickly, and one of us will need to carry her.”

Alphinaud and Ysayle turned to Estinien. The dragon knight grimaced.

“…So be it.”, he grumbled.

* * *

What followed was a harrying ascent. Estinien carried the dying Warrior of Light in his arms over rock and crag, spurred on by the adrenaline-fueled impetus of necessity. Her convulsions lessened, but lest Alphinaud find that fact soothing, Ysayle set him straight as they moved.

“Don’t be fooled; her stillness means only that the venom is setting in. We need to hurry, lest other things that ought not be still find themselves so.”

They found shelter in a cavern once they’d reached a distance Ysayle and Estinien could agree upon as safe. The world outside was couched in the mournful and angered wails of distant dragons. Estinien kept lookout outside while Ysayle set off to find what she needed, leaving Alphinaud to stoke a fire as hot as he could manage before further washing clean the wound. She had said the heat would slow the movement of the venom, for the dragon’s bile had a like of the cold.

For her part, Hahn was conscious and yet asleep all at once, her vision and dreams awash in vivid imagery. In between wracking spells of pain that rocked solidly down to the very core of her aether, she swore she could hear the words of some distant overlord, black-scaled and horned and possessed of a dark charisma that seemed to make a pass at calming her. This ebb and flow of pain and vision seemed to go on for an eternity before something stirred on the outside periphery of her perceptions. A bitter taste, clawing hands all over, burying her in fire. And then, as if she watched a dying fire, all faded to a bright ember clinging to life in the dark of her mind, and then it all went black.

* * *

Hahn stirred. Eyes opening, she saw the clouds of her own breath. Sitting forward, she seized – a sharp pain radiated from a single point of fire in her side, and she remembered.

“Ngh.” She groaned, falling back onto a bed of furs and fabrics. A probing hand revealed she was full bare from the waste up below the blanket. A fire sat burning some fulms from her and she – this time slowly – forced herself up to a sit, using an arm for support as the other pulled the blanket free. Her torso was bandaged, stained red with blood and black with Twelve knew what. Her head swam, awash in a haze, and scratchy all the same, as if something pressed inward on her brain. Her entire side was sore from her knee to her shoulder, as if somebody had cut back the flesh, pulled free all the meat, and then haphazardly shoved it back in with little regard for her opinion on the matter.

In those scant few moments, the pain had surged forward and forced her back down. A sharp breath escaped through a hand that attempted to muffle it. There, in the gloom of whatever cavern they’d skulked into, she could see the silhouette of Alphinaud, sleeping against his pack, bundled in a fur blanket. Estinien was nowhere to be seen, likely outside. Moonlight cast in from somewhere outside, but it didn’t reach the firepit.

In that moment she became aware of a closeness beside her, and she turned her gaze to find Ysayle, sleeping there, hair draped disheveled over her face. She had no blankets, and in fact her blue coat had been cast aside as well. Lady Iceheart need not fear the mountains chill, reasoned Hahn.

The pain came back in a new wave and Hahn exhaled sharply, directly into Ysayle’s face, a font of tears welling in her eyes. The Elezen woman awoke, eyes going wide and sitting up. “H-how?”

“How what? The Au Ra said, words whispered, biting through the tears.

“To be awake so quickly – a bite from one of Tioman’s brood is enough to kill a man outright, let alone- “

The pain subsided enough for Hahn to relax. “I heal well.” Was the only levity she could muster.

Ysayle stirred, moving from where she lay to Hahn’s other side, pulling back the bandage. The wound still looked awful, but it did not look to be festering. Pulling out a dagger, Iceheart cut it free, peeling back layers of some floral mush and casting them into the fire, filling the cavern with some sickly sweet smell as she pulled a bundle of white petaled, blue-centered flowers from where they sat drying by the fire. She pulled the heads from the flower, crushing them In her hands and shoving them into her mouth, chewing them just so before pulling them free and putting the mass into a stoneware bowl, pouring water and some acerbic smelling jelly in with it, mashing it together with her hands to form a paste.

Ysayle applied the poultice to the massive gouges left by Tioman, packing it in where she’d previously removed it. “Amazing, the venom’s blackness is fading already,” she said, eyes gazing from the wound to Hahn’s face as she continued, “these cuts, they’re closing… it’s as if you’re…”

“Blessed?” Hahn completed her thought. “Only by you.”

Ysayle recoiled there, the pink blush of her cheeks piercing through her icy demeanor making Hahn smile. “Still hurts though, and I feel a bit… off.”

“That’s the witherknit.” Ysayle said. “Animals around here that survive tangles with Tioman’s brood eat it and sometimes it helps. That’s how I learned about it. It makes good antivenom but… well.” She shook her head.

“Well what?” Hahn asked, head still awash.

“That’s not all it’s good for.” Ysayle said. It makes the head fuzzy, makes the heart full as well. Locals also use it for uhm, well… for the impotent.”

“The wha- “, came Hahn’s reply before she realized what this warm feeling was, what it had been the whole time. Wits dulled by the poison’s havoc, she hadn’t noticed the tension between her legs, the pull of the fur blanket at her breasts. How Ysayle’s touch, how the sliding of the fabrics of her pants across her skin was intensified. Clashing with the pain in her innards, everything else felt **_wonderful_** …

The realization, combined with the lull in pain and the feeling of her head being encased in clouds, made Hahn chuckle. “Lady Iceheart” she said, voice scratched with dryness but all the same her own forcing into it a playful mummer’s tone. “Have you drugged me, that you might take advantage?”

Ysayle started, eyes going wide. “Certainly not!” She said, flustered, still blushing, and, honestly, not feeling entirely dissimilar. In chewing the flowers down for Hahn’s medicine, it was impossible to fully avoid the effects herself, and though she fostered the growing itch to a much lesser extent she could not deny that with Hahn’s condition so improving, she found it much less worrisome and much more difficult to resist admiring certain facets of her convalescent form as the witherknit petals similarly took hold of her as well.

Hahn winced again, dispelling the moment briefly, and Ysayle scattered her gaze about, pulling free a vial of green potion which she tipped up at her patient’s mouth. “Sip. Slowly.”

Ysayle’s hand on her head was warm and cold all at once, so was the strangeness of Iceheart’s half-tempered touch. The pressure of it made her feel cozy and safe. The cavern itself did the same, reminding her of the subterranean alleys and corridors of home. As the potion took its effect to dull the pain and encourage further healing, the warm and pleasant tension overpowered it again. The elezen’s thumb stroked through her hair, and Hahn felt her cheeks flush.

Ysayle felt the closeness of the moment as well – how she wished this pitiable woman was still sleeping. It’d been simpler to chase off the wildheart energy of the witherknit when it was quiet and cool, and worry tempered aphrodisiac lust. But she couldn’t peel her eyes away from Hahn’s now, whose dumbfounded smile and brightening gaze were piercing and striking and beautiful.

It was true the two of them had developed something of a bond on this journey. It had gone from rivalrous verbal horseplay to genuine bookish crushes. She’d felt it begin to form into friendship before, but never before had she considered it may turn into more, but never before had she felt her inhibitions towards acting on that idea waver so, as they did now.

Ysayle lost track of her hand as it passed its fingers through Hahn’s hair, but she became all the more aware of it again when something snatched at it, Hahn bringing it to her mouth, kissing it gingerly, smiling at her all the while.

Iceheart snatched away her hand. “L-let me redo these bandages.” She said, deflecting the building energies between them. She too felt the glide of the fabrics of her clothes drag over certain sensitive bits.

What had originally been an indignity to be suffered and never commented upon had become apparent and she tried as hard as she might not to let it embarrass her. She knew she was aroused. Hahn knew the same, they both knew why. Estinien and the young boy need never know, and that was a compromise her thirsting brain chose to settle with.

But as she sealed the bandages, she couldn’t find her knife to cut the slack. “Where...”

“Looking for this?” Hahn whispered and sneered, dangling the dagger in her free arm, as far from Ysayle as she could muster. “Maybe I worry about the notorious Dravanian Witch knifing me in my moment of weakness…”

Ysayle gave a chiding, but still flustered look. The dagger was well within her long, slender reach, but she was feeling just playful enough to humor her patient, and she leaned down towards the Au Ra’s shoulder to cut the slack of the bandage with her teeth.

At this, Hahn let herself sink in her bedding, leveling her face at Ysayle’s before pushing in for a kiss. Their lips touching was like an arch of levinlight between them, and they locked together, each of their lips searching for hungry purchase as they each kissed together deeply. Ysayle felt herself give in just so and Hahn, having dropped the dagger, pulled her over with a wince of pain, not caring for the hurt as much as she cared for dealing with the taught tension rising between her legs at every touch of this woman.

“We can’t.” Ysayle chided her in a sharp whisper. “We’ll wake the boy.”

“A swift cast of repose and he’ll cease to be a concern,” Hahn stifled her chuckle as she gripped tightly at Ysayle’s thighs, fingers pressing into her flesh enough for nails to scrape gently.

“Estinien, then.” Ysayle excused. “He could come in at any moment.”

“Weren’t we talking about him already?” She jeered

Ysayle covered her mouth to hide the laughter and Hahn reached up, around her waist, pulling herself up, hissing at the soreness before planting a series of kisses at the woman’s laced shirt.

“Come now, this could be my deathbed.” Hahn said, pushing her forehead into Ysayle’s belly. “Besides, the cave’s so warm, take off that itchy wool tunic.”

Ysayle considered it. Hahn’s arousal and eagerness were making themselves apparent beneath the blanket, pressing up against her as she straddled her. She looked to the cavern entrance then, pensively and then to Alphinaud who still lay sleeping, exhausted from the previous day. When she turned back, Hahn held up a bundle of the witherknit flowers.

“Surely I don’t need all of it.” She said, grin wide.

Ysayle leaned in, wrapping her mouth around the two flowers, biting them clean off and leaning down as she chewed, letting the petals steep and mix in her mouth, their nectar coating her tongue as she felt Hahn’s hands hurriedly pull at the laces of her top, loosening it.

Moments passed quickly there and soon the two were beneath the blanket together, clutching groping and grinding, making a stealthy affair of it. To swallow whole the petals of a witherknit along with its nectars did well enough to catch Ysayle up to her charge. The heat between them was growing, and as they kissed and nipped and bit, Hahn played her fingers at Ysayle’s wetness, tapping and probing and stroking and fingering at her with wanton glee. The two took occasion to pull back from one another and breathe. Hahn, small but humble, was harder than she’d ever been, perhaps aided by alchemy, but still solid all the same. Ysayle ran a ring of fingers up and down her sin in reciprocation for the Au Ra’s own ministrations. They curled together some more, playing then at each other’s breasts, each tug or twist (or bite) sending a dragon up and down each other’s spine.

Before long they had both become more forceful. Hahn had found renewed vigor, and though she felt pain she struggled through it, such was the thirst she felt. The lid of this jar had been removed and cast aside and there’d be no capping it again until its contents were emptied. Rolling to the side, the smaller Au Ra found herself, bruised and bloodied and bandaged on top of the taller Elezen, kissing her, rubbing her hands along her sides, along her ribs, pressing their tongues together, Hahn’s leg pushing between Ysayle’s legs, massaging the outside of her, keeping her in the moment. All thoughts of intrusion or interruption had been cast by the wayside – they were deft in keeping their lust a secrecy. Hahn gazed over Ysayle’s features and felt her throbbing heart seize with attraction.

She had lost track of how beautiful she was. Her chin, perfect. The curve of her neck and shoulders, the shape of her breasts. The way her long silver hair flowed just right to house her face. Her nose. Her brows screwed up so with aroused pleasure, the way her nose bunched with each grind against the Au Ra’s scaled thigh. In that moment, Hahn’s schoolgirl infatuation began migrating into what she might assume to be full blown desire. She leaned in then, whispering in the elezen’s long, slender ear, her own arousal so peaked that her whispers turned in and out of her native tongue, Aalaqud Auri fusing with Eorzean as she whispered a confession of lust.

Ysayle only turned to meet her face, shutting up the murmuring Au Ra with another deep kiss, repositioning herself enough to grab hold of Hahn’s stiffened womanhood, guiding the haphazard gyrations of the auri’s hips into her own waiting comeliness until the two of them linked together, the witherknit amplifying the crackling energy of the union tenfold. Hahn felt fire in her side, but it was no match for the feral pleasure now overtaking her, and she and Ysayle clutched tightly, the Au Ra. Hahn hadn’t fucked somebody since before coming to Eorzea – she preferred to be the chalice but so thick was the witherknit’s haze over her mind that a far more primal urge had taken over. Ysayle sank teeth into the side of her neck, the sensation of it increasing the fire in her loins as she began heaving herself forward.

The quietness of the cave broke with hushed sounds of forceful love making, the two of them only barely managing to silence their lust. Lips bit, thrusts muted, the slick sounds of sex creeping only just so over the burning fire. While Iceheart had started off cool to the idea, the fervor of her partner now had caught her up in the race, and as they clashed themselves together, they clutched each other tightly. Hahn’s bouts with the waves of pain from Tioman’s venom were quickly diluting, her feral urges pushing well past any reticence or reluctance. The pain in her side, in her hip and shoulder, only served to further drive her into a lustful frenzy, a memory from a more savage part of her brain. The woman had made quite the show of putting forward a studious and prudent visage, but something here had shattered through that pretense, and as thrusted into Ysayle, the Elezen’s own desires making themselves apparent as she pushed her mate, the two of them varying the rhythm of it all, not wanting to end this rampant pleasure too soon.

Ysayle gripped at Hahn’s breasts again as the Au Ra pulled herself back, now straddling and riding the woman, running her own fingers through her hair, the sensation of that alone enough to continue driving her into hungry madness. Ysayle’s fingers probed and pinched, tugging at the silver studs lance through her nipples, sending jackrabbits of lightning up and down every nerve in Hahn’s body. Hahn leaned forward then, slowing herself as she bit at Ysayle’s neck in, nearly breaking the skin before she heard the soft pained moan from Iceheart as the elf wrapped arms around her with a tight squeeze, and Hahn switched from the bite to a suckling kiss, granting succor. Hahn felt a tight tension begin to grow in her cock, her spine tingling and the energy in her hips beginning to find a more frenetic pace as she neared her own climax. Ysayle began to sense this, flexing and moving her hips in ways that began to take control of the situation.

The two rolled over once again, somehow managing to stay cradled together, but in moments, Ysayle had removed herself from the Au Ra’s ladyship, moving forward on her knees, cupping her own breasts as she crawled forward, moving more and more upwards before lowering herself.

Hahn managed to gain some control, letting the relatively cool air of the cave around them inflict its frigidness on her twitching sin after the tender touch of her fingers threatened to bring her over the edge of climax. Instead, she took Ysayle’s hint, taking hold of the Elezen’s thighs and letting the woman guide her mouth to her waiting cunt. She tasted herself mixed with Ysayle and whether it was her own proclivities or the effects of the medicine she was transfixed by the sweetness. She sucked and played at Ysayle’s folds and worked her tongue about, at first pushing too deep before Ysayle pulled her head back just so. Ysayle brough a hand to further assist, tapping just above, the two of them still forcing themselves to muffle what they could, relying more than ever on luck and ambient noise to keep their sinful secret. Ysayle began to shake and quiver gently, to pull the Au Ra’s mouth closer and tighter before letting her go, letting the Au Ra’s laps and licks bring her closer and higher, higher, and higher still. Hahn moaned muffled utterances into Ysayle’s body, the rumbling increasing the shaking while the two locked eyes.

Hahn felt herself dripping. She couldn’t think about anything else beyond making Ysayle cum. Iceheart’s climax meant hers in turn. She felt release would be earned. Nothing mattered, not Alphinaud or Estinien, not the events of the day, or the dread of what may be to come. There, in that moment was only she, Ysayle, and the sex between them. Hahn wrapped her mouth around Ysayle’s treasure and gave a gentle suck as her tongue stroked, firmly, softly, firmly, softly. She felt the Elezen quaver and then seized just so, feeling her cool had wrap tightly around Hahn and begin to stroke.

The two of them continued now, riding lightning to the edge before the fall. Hahn felt her whole body go suddenly numb, as if all her nerves focused on one point in the climax. Ysayle, for her part, covered her mouth, Hahn’s moans into her thighs muffling sound but not intensity as they both came in tandem, unified lust delivering its prize in the dark cave in the middle of the night. The shaking, quivering, stroking, and suckling slowed as the two were overcome in a glowing haze of afterpleasure. Ysyale leaned forward, then fell off, to the side, arms wrapped around Hahn who, for the first time ever, felt a warmth coming off Iceheart.

The two turned to face each other, lying there. There were no words, but an understanding formed between them. This would be kept secret. Perhaps in the future, at the end of this road, the two could be together, happily. But they two were both fugitives, one from Ishgard, the other from Eorzea, and to complicate things now might be both of their doom.

In the afterglow there they both stared into the fire, the sweat of their endeavors brought a chill for Hahn before the fire warmed them again. Ysayle covered herself, but the two remained side by side now, enough to be close but inconspicuous, though for a while they lay in each other’s arms. As the more untoward effects of Iceheart’s remedy began to wear off, Hahn felt a great exhaustion begin to come over her, and even some of the pain began to return, though it was much less severe now. As Ysayle became content with Hahn’s condition, she too began to fall prey to sleep.

As Hahn’s waking notions faded into slumber, the fire beginning to die down, she pictured the end of this journey, and for the first time in forever she pictured herself with another. She wondered here if it was all drugs or if there -were- something between the two of them beyond simple childish infatuation and lust. She found herself hopeful for the first time since escaping Ul’Dah, and that feeling lulled her into the first pleasant rest she’d had since coming back to this Dravanian hellscape.

* * *

By morningtide all was well. Ysayle was confident Hahn was well enough to continue – she bore a few scars and bruises and cuts from where Tioman had wrought her wrath, but Hahn’s blessings seemed fit to give her preternatural affinity for healing, and between the three of them with capabilities for healing magics, they were well enough to continue with the final leg of the ascent to Zenith.

Estinien brought rabbits and bushrats for cooking, and they made a light breakfast of them. As they moved out, Ysayle and Estinien already arguing over the best path to trod, Alphinaud put a hand on Hahn’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re well, friend. It wouldn’t do to lose you to so ignoble a death as poison on a mountaintop.”

Hahn smiled to Alphinaud. “Oh, you know me. Hard to do in.”

“Oh, truly?” Alphinaud replied, grin growing cheek to cheek. “It seemed you were dying for sure.” He turned, heading off after the others before turning back with another smirk. “At least so I thought, given all the moaning and shaking last night.”

Hahn watched him saunter off with a whistle, color draining out of her already pallid face. “Not a word of this, Leveilleur!” she hissed.

“Of course, Warrior of Light!” He called back without a look, his jaunty step turning to a slightly hurried jog.

“NOT A WORD.” She hissed, louder, taking off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and feedback mean the world and are helpful! Don't be shy if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't!


End file.
